Told by a Little Birdie
by Palmer Blu
Summary: Reid had a hard time the last case because of personal issues. He has a secret that he has been hiding from everyone, well everyone but one person. It's amazing how fast Reid's life can be turned upside down when his secret comes out.


****_A/N: So this story was inspired by the prompt for the Third Criminal Minds Monthly Writing Contest prompt. This is also my entry for said competition. So let me know what you all think. I might have some ideas of how to expand this one shot, so let me know if you would like to read more! Well enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds of its characters._

_Warnings: Some harsh/profane language._

* * *

Reid sat in his apartment curled into the corner of the couch. In his hands laid the thousand page book that had held him captive for the past hour. The air was warm and toasty as the heater battled against the cool air that wanted to seep through the minute cracks. For the first time in the last seventy-two hours Reid was completely relaxed. That last case had been a strain on everyone. Seven gay males had been tortured and murdered in Los Angeles by a woman who had been cheated on by her boyfriend, who had turned out to be gay. However, for Reid the strain was from the constant fear that he would be the next victim. Even though he was buried deep in the closet, like as deep as he could get, he couldn't help the innate flight or fight response that was triggered. For him the solution was simple. If anything happened he was clearly going to take flight.

But it was here in the safety of his home that he could forget how he had that weird feeling that someone had been watching him. He could ignore the glances that the only person on the team who knew his secret kept sending him. He could pretend like the team wasn't watching his every move like they knew. Frankly, because the last thing he needed was for them to _know_. He had fought tooth and nail so far to keep his private life just that, private. So, as he lost himself in the endless text of the book he felt serene and at peace. But he was Spencer Reid and nothing was normal or calm for long when it came to good old Dr. Reid.

There was a knock at the door that resounded throughout the entire house, jerking Reid out of his fantastical land. Sluggishly, Reid pulled himself up from his comfortable spot and made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole just as the visitor was knocking again. Pulling the door open Reid began to speak.

"What are you doing here, Morgan?" Reid's question was ignored as the older man pushed pass the genius and entered the house. Reid had a dumbfounded expression plastered to his face as he closed the door and followed the intruder.

"Yet again I ask what you are doing here Morgan?" asked Reid as he sat back down on the couch. He watched the darker man pace in front of him, a wary expression on his face. It was obvious to Reid that Morgan had a lot that he wanted to say and just didn't know how to express it.

"Is there something that you want to tell me, Reid?" Morgan paused in his pacing to look Reid right in the eye.

"No Morgan. But there is clearly something that you want to tell me. It's kind of obvious that you have something on your mind by the way that you are trying to create a trench in my floor."

"Not now Reid. You know that you can tell me anything Pretty Boy, right?" Reid flinched at the statement, his imagination going to the worst case scenario. _Does he know?_ Reid thought as he stared at his co-worker.

"There is nothing to tell," stated Reid with a clipped tone. He could feel the knots forming in his stomach. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he did recognize the feeling that was coiling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling that normally resulted in something horrible happening to him.

"Reid…Spencer, please I'm tired of the tip toeing and the secrets. C'mon man, just tell me what has had you on edge since we started that case in LA."

"Sorry to disappoint you Morgan, but I have nothing to tell and even if I did I believe that I am entitled to have a personal life." Reid knew that he was being a jerk, but right now he and Morgan were traveling in dangerous territory. Territory that he wanted Morgan to leave uncharted.

"Spencer I know." That was all it took. That entire statement was loaded and Reid didn't like where this was going. He could see Morgan's mind working.

"Know what?" Reid's voice was a mere whisper as he fiddled nervously with his fingers. He knew what was happening…what Morgan was talking about.

"That you're gay. I know that you are gay. But what I don't know is…is why…why you felt the need to hide it from the team? More importantly why you hid it from me?" Morgan sat down on the couch with his body angled towards the genius. He allowed his emotions to play over his face, not wanting to hide anything from the younger profiler.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not need to be monitored twenty-four seven. Nor do I need to tell you or anyone else everything that goes on in my life!"

"Spencer, I just want to know what you were afraid of. Did you think that it would change my opinion of you?"

Reid shot from the couch to stand in the center of the living room. "Dammit Morgan! This is why I didn't tell anyone. I already have to deal with you all hovering over me like I'm some piece of fragilely spun glass. Sorry, but I don't need to be coddled like a child!" The room went silent as Morgan watched the irritation rest on Reid's face as clearly as the stars in a perfectly dark sky.

"How the fuck did you find out anyway?"

"A little birdie told me," Morgan said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"So basically Prentiss outed me. Who else did she tell?"

"I'm the only one. She only told me because I didn't give her any other option. If you want to be upset with someone be upset with me. I practically blackmailed the information out of her."

Reid heaved a sigh, "Why is this so important to you?"

This time it was Morgan's turn to move from the couch. In two powerful strides he was standing in front of the team's resident genius. Tentatively he placed his palm against Reid's cheek. His heart raced when Reid leaned into the contact without thinking about it. _This is it. It's now or never_. That was the mantra that Morgan repeated to himself in his head as he leaned forward and gently placed his lips against Reid's. He reveled in the feel of his firm lips on Spencer's softer ones. Butterflies swarmed in his belly as he moved his free hand to the nape of Reid's neck, effectively holding him in place.

Reid felt his knees wobble slightly as his balance was tested. He didn't know what he was going to do when he had to face the rest of the team, but right now it didn't matter. At that moment he was wrapped up in the experience that was Morgan. His arms rose to wrap around the stronger agents neck. When the need for air became too great to ignore they pulled apart. Resting his forehead against Reid's Morgan spoke; answering the question that Reid had previously asked him.

"It's important to me, because I want you. I want you in ways that no co-worker should even consider. Spencer I have been thinking about you for a while now and when I saw your apprehension during that last case and how jumpy you were…well hell it broke my heart. I wanted to hold you tight and shield you from the world, but before I could do that I needed to know…know that I had a chance. Then I heard Em ask if you were okay and the look that you two exchanged told me that she knew something that I didn't. Reid I want to protect you. I want to be with you…if you will have me, that is."

Reid placed a chaste kiss to Morgan's lips. "Of course I want you Derek. But I still have to deal with Emily. She totally thrust me out of the closet-"

"And right into my arms." Completed Morgan. They both shared a laugh before they found their lips yet again connected in a heated kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Well I hope that you all enjoyed that. Please R&R! Until Next Time...See Ya :D_


End file.
